Appendix
by Anthony J
Summary: SCRIPT FORMAT: The tidy little wrap-up we were all denied; only not so tidy. Harvey questions his sanity when a strange visitor comes calling, and an infamous student returns when a notorious serial killer's calling card is found inside the school.
1. Teaser

BOSTON PUBLIC

**BOSTON PUBLIC**

"Appendix (4x16)"

Written by Anthony J Fuchs

TEASER

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, TEACHERS LOUNGE (AFTERNOON)

TIGHT: "depths of the earth" printed in a newspaper.

TIGHT: a hand scribbles the letters S-H-E-O-L into boxes.

At a table, HARVEY LIPSCHULTZ attacks a crossword puzzle. As he scribbles in another word, the door swings open and DANNY HANSON enters, crossing to the vending-machine. He drops in change, hits his selection, waits for the soda to drop, and retrieves his drink as he watches Lipschultz.

DANNY

Are you doing a crossword puzzle?

HARVEY

They stave off Alzheimer's.

DANNY

Don't you have a class to teach?

HARVEY

Lauren's covering for me.

Danny shrugs, pops the top on the soda, tips it back. As he drinks, though, he is struck with a sudden realization.

DANNY

Wait; who, Lauren DAVIS?

HARVEY

Of course, Lauren Davis.

Danny stares at Harvey for a moment to see if he's joking.

DANNY

Harvey; Lauren's gone.

Harvey finally looks up with a concerned expression.

HARVEY

Did she get sick?

DANNY

Lauren Davis left Winslow a year-and-

a-half ago. She teaches Early American

History at Exeter Prep.

Harvey watches Danny a moment before cracking a sour grin, like he just realized he's being teased.

HARVEY

(back to crossword)

We got Chinese takeout for lunch.

Danny crosses the lounge, setting his soda on the table.

DANNY

Harvey; are you feeling alright?

HARVEY

Of course.

(looks up)

I feel fine.

DANNY

You look pale.

HARVEY

Wrinkled too.

DANNY

Any dizziness? Disorientation?

HARVEY

You're an English teacher, Danny; not

a doctor.

DANNY

I'm a concerned colleague.

HARVEY

I'm as fit as the Proverbial fiddle.

DANNY

(smirk)

There's no Proverb about a fiddle.

HARVEY

Here I thought you were an atheist.

DANNY

Even atheists read the Bible, Harvey.

HARVEY

Why?

DANNY

Same reason they read Harry Potter;

fiction is entertaining.

Danny picks up a section of the newspaper and opens it.

DANNY

The news? Reality? That's not fun.

"11 charged in bombing plot"; "Rove

and Cheney sued by outed operative";

"Police hunt cop-killer near campus."

It's just depressing.

(reads)

Oh, but here's an interesting piece.

Danny tosses down the paper in front of Harvey.

TIGHT: a handwritten message in elegant script reads:

MISTER LIPSCHULTZ,

WOULD YOU PLEASE

MEET ME BY THE

MAIN OFFICE. IT'S

VERY IMPORTANT.

Back to Harvey, who looks curiously at the note.

HARVEY

I know that handwriting.

DANNY

(laughs)

You don't remember that Lauren left

eighteen months ago, but you can

identify the author of a note just

by looking at the handwriting? I

don't mean to laugh at you, Harvey,

but that's just plainly ridiculous.

HARVEY

(confused)

It's my wife's.

Danny stops laughing and becomes totally serious.

DANNY

Do you really think so?

Harvey watches Danny a moment before cracking a sour grin.

HARVEY

I know when I'm being patronized,

Mr. Hanson.

DANNY

At least you can still see that.

Danny takes the paper, leans back in his seat, and reads. Harvey set back to work on his crossword puzzle.

TIGHT: "waking dream" printed in a newspaper.

TIGHT: Harvey scribbles the letters L-U-C-I-D into boxes.

As Danny reads the frontpage, Harvey glances up to find the cryptic invitation, upside down, in the corner of the page. He fights the urge for a moment, conflicted, but finally stands and heads out of the room. Danny watches him leave, his expression simultaneously amused and concerned.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

Harvey shuffles down the completely abandoned corridor.

He turns a corner, finding another long hallway lined with closed classroom doors. He stops at the junction, looking down the corridor, unsure; he turns around toward the hall he just came down, looking equally uncertain.

After a few moments, he turns down the new corridor and heads for the far end, where he reaches a wide window that looks out to the street in front of the building. Outside, he finds a steel-grey snow-sky that looks ready to erupt.

Harvey watches the weather with mounting apprehension until he turns away, looking down the hallway to his left. At the other end he can see the lobby and main office, and a WOMAN standing on the Winslow logo, her back to him, waiting.

Confused, relieved, eager, Harvey heads down this last hall toward the lobby, toward the Woman. He calls out to her.

HARVEY

Hello? Miss?

She doesn't answer, just mills aimlessly and looks around.

HARVEY

Are you the one who wrote the note?

She still doesn't answer, doesn't look to Harvey.

HARVEY

Are you waiting for me?

Still no answer, but as Harvey finally reaches the lobby and the office, the woman turns to face him. She is in her upper-70's, but Time has been kind to her; she might look twenty years younger. She smiles at Harvey as he gasps.

HARVEY

What are you doing here?

She looks at Harvey as the CLASS BELL RINGS.

Harvey turns at the sound, glancing down the hall. Students flood out of classrooms into the corridors, and when Harvey turns back to find the Woman, SHE'S GONE. The mass exodus of students swells around him, and he frantically scans the lobby for the woman he thinks is his wife -- HIS DEAD WIFE.

FADE TO BLACK

COMMERCIAL I


	2. Act I

BOSTON PUBLIC

ACT ONE

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, INFIRMARY

Harvey sits at the foot of the cot, staring blankly at the wall. After a moment, a NURSE enters with RONNIE COOKE.

NURSE

...or a mild panic attack.

Ronnie drops into a chair next to Harvey, watching him

RONNIE

(softly)

Harvey?

(no response)

Can you hear me?

HARVEY

I saw her.

Ronnie looks to the nurse, who shrugs and shakes her head.

RONNIE

Who did you see, Harvey?

HARVEY

She was just standing there.

Harvey turns to Ronnie, looking ecstatic and terrified.

HARVEY

She was waiting for me.

RONNIE

Harvey; do you know who I am?

Harvey watches Ronnie quizzically for a moment, then grins.

HARVEY

You look like the girl from that outer

space show. But you're prettier.

Ronnie looks at Harvey for a long confused moment.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, GYMNASIUM

The bleachers are rolled back against both walls, and both basketball nets have been raised, leaving a gap of empty hardwood. After a moment, a girl – RAINY MURPHY – enters with a gym-bag slung over one shoulder. She reaches a free-throw line and sets her bag down, glancing around the empty gym to see another girl – BECKY EMERSON – slip in from the far end. Becky carries a duffel bag of her own over one shoulder, with a pair of goggles hanging around her neck.

BECKY

We've got one hour.

RAINY

Should be enough. Marcie set it up?

BECKY

"Volleyball practice."

RAINY

Do we even HAVE a volleyball team?

BECKY

I don't think so.

RAINY

(laughs)

Priceless.

Rainy leans over her bag to find her own pair of goggles. She carries them with her as she heads for one corner of the gym, glancing through the window before reaching for a length of rope that hangs in the corner against the wall.

Becky makes her way to the other corner of the same wall, where a similar length of rope hangs down. Rainy gives a three-count signal, then counts down with her fingers; the two girls pull their cords simultaneously, unfurling a vast canvas that unrolls down the wall under the basketball net.

Rainy and Becky both head back to the foul-line where they survey their blank canvas. Becky reaches into her gym-bag and produces a PAINTBALL GUN; Rainy looks at it admiringly.

BECKY

This is gonna be good.

RAINY

This is gonna be REALLY good.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM

A girl, JENNY McCALLUM, stands at an easel slashing quickly at a canvas with a paintbrush. After a few moments, a boy enters – DOMINICK AVERY; he stops inside the door, watching McCallum attack her painting, which is a rough rendition of a bedroom door from inside a room. The image is decidedly sinister; the only bright spot in the painting is the white light pouring through the cracked bedroom door. An ornate mirror hangs on the wall next to the door, reflecting the image of a window, through which the skeleton of a tree can be seen; tied to one of the branches is a LENGTH OF ROPE.

AVERY

What's through the door?

McCALLUM

Don't know yet; haven't gotten out.

Avery crosses the room to get a closer look at the painting and notices the length of rope, gesturing to it.

AVERY

What's this?

McCallum stops painting and looks at the image, confused.

McCALLUM

Huh. I hadn't noticed it.

(back to painting)

Maybe she had enough and finally had

to escape.

AVERY

It's decidedly sinister.

(beat, smirk)

I like it.

McCALLUM

You're just saying that because it's

mine.

AVERY

Maybe. Probably not.

Avery drops into one of the desks behind McCallum.

AVERY

So what we talked about this morning.

McCallum seems uncomfortable, but continues to paint. She doesn't turn to look at Avery as the discussion continues.

McCALLUM

Yeah; about that.

AVERY

Are you sure about it?

McCALLUM

As sure as I can be.

AVERY

How long have you known?

McCallum sets down her brush, but still doesn't turn.

McCALLUM

A while.

AVERY

And you're positive it's not me?

McCallum finally turns to look at Avery, her face a mess of emotion. She takes the seat next to him, grasping his hand.

McCALLUM

(sad smile)

Pretty positive.

Avery glances away, sighing off a haggard breath.

AVERY

Okay. Okay; I think maybe I can deal

with that.

McCallum touches Avery's face, looking ready to cry.

McCALLUM

What do you think we should do?

AVERY

We need to be adults; we need to do

the mature thing. I mean, teenagers

already have to fight the perception

that we handle situations badly.

McCallum nods, nervous, but resolute.

McCALLUM

Okay; alright. I trust you.

McCallum breathes off a shaky sigh and kisses Avery.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

Ronnie leads SCOTT GUBER to the infirmary.

RONNIE

Apparently Dominick Avery was the one

who actually got the nurse. He said

Harvey was standing in the middle of

the foyer, just staring at nothing.

SCOTT

I knew this day was coming. Does Nurse

Mitchum have any idea what caused it?

RONNIE

Could have been a petit mal seizure,

an ischemic stroke, or a panic attack.

Or it could have been something else;

or it could have been nothing at all.

SCOTT

So in short --

RONNIE

She has absolutely no idea.

They turn a corner and reach the infirmary.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, INFIRMARY

Harvey stands at the window, looking out silently. Ronnie, Scott and the nurse trade concerned before they enter.

SCOTT

Harvey...?

Harvey is silent for a long moment before answering without turning to look at Scott or Ronnie.

HARVEY

I'm positive that I'm not crazy.

SCOTT

No one is saying that you are --

HARVEY

But I saw her like she was standing

right in front of me.

Scott looks to Ronnie, who shrugs and shakes her head.

SCOTT

Who did you see, Harvey?

HARVEY

I know she's dead, Scott. Six years

now, she's been gone. I KNOW that.

SCOTT

Six years...Harvey; are you talking

about Helen?

HARVEY

They said she had a stroke, in her

sleep. Went to bed and never woke

up; I found her in the morning. I

called the ambulance that came and

took her away from me. Took her to

the place you don't come back from.

Harvey finally turns away from the window to face Scott.

HARVEY

I may not understand all that brain

science, but I understand what DEAD

means. I looked into its face.

RONNIE

God; Harvey...

HARVEY

I accepted it. I was angry and sad

and it took a long time, but I under-

stood that it's the price of living.

SCOTT

It may not be that easy, Harvey.

Scott approaches the window next to Harvey, looking out at the steel-grey snow-sky that looks ready to erupt.

SCOTT

What you lost...someone who was so

much a part of your life for so long

...someone who BECAME your life...

(looks to Harvey)

I know you better than to think that

you could let go of something like

that even this quickly.

HARVEY

But I accepted it. I did.

(looks to Scott)

So why do I think I saw her?

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, TV STUDIO

RILEY ELLIS sits in front of the backdrop for WINSLOW ONE, behind a desk. She taps her ear and shakes her head no.

RILEY

I'm still not getting anything in my

earpiece.

A speaker clicks on and a male voice is heard.

JULIEN (vo)

Are you sure it's on?

RILEY

No Julien...

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, TV CONTROL ROOM

JULIEN McNEAL and another male student run the control board while Danny Hanson supervises. Riley can be heard.

RILEY (vo)

(heavy sarcasm)

...I didn't bother to check the power

before telling you there's a problem.

DANNY

(joking)

Women. They think they own the world,

know what I mean? Well, you don't know

Julien, but trust me; they think --

RILEY (vo)

You might want to tell Julien to turn

off the speaker, Mr. Hanson.

Someone knocks at the door, and Danny heads for the hall.

JULIEN

What should I do?

DANNY

Turn off the speaker and fix her ear-

piece.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

CLAIRE ELLISON waits by the door with ALLISON HANSON on one arm; Allison holds a wrapped plate with both hands.

DANNY

Hey babe.

CLAIRE

In case your kids got hungry; they're

for them, not for you.

DANNY

Ah; yeah; sure.

Danny takes the plate and places it in the control room.

CLAIRE

Don't forget; you promised you'd be

home by eight.

DANNY

I know, and a promise is a promise.

Eight o'clock and not a minute later.

You want me to pick up a pizza?

CLAIRE

Daniel; I'm cooking. Pizza's no good

for a five-year-old.

Danny takes Allison, rubbing his nose to hers.

DANNY

That's right, I forgot; you're still

a growing ferret.

ALLISON

I'm not a ferret.

DANNY

What? You sure look like a ferret.

(to Claire)

Doesn't she look like a ferret?

ALLISON

I don't look like a ferret.

DANNY

Ah, well; we can agree to disagree.

Who loves you, ferret?

ALLISON

Claire.

CLAIRE

That's right. And who loves me?

ALLISON

(to Danny)

You do.

DANNY

You got that right. So that means...?

ALLISON

That YOU love me.

DANNY

(to Claire)

How come they didn't build em this

smart at the Winslow student factory?

STUDENT (oc)

(down the hallway)

HEY!

DANNY

Hey yourself! Keep walking!

Claire takes Allison back.

CLAIRE

Okay; get back to work. Love you.

DANNY

Love you more.

Claire kisses Danny, and heads down the hall with Allison.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, GYMNASIUM

Rainy goes to work on the canvas with a can of black spray-paint while Becky peppers the sheet with pink paintballs. The sheet is almost fully covered with splatters, streaks, and splotches of pink, purple, blue and black paint.

Rainy shakes her spraypaint, applies a few final touches, and admires her work. From the foul-line, Becky appraises the whole piece – a massive work of post-modern abstract art. Then she sees that Rainy still has her back to her.

In a mischievous moment, Becky aims the paintball gun at Rainy and fires off one last round, which catches Rainy square in the asscheek. She jumps about a foot-and-a-half.

RAINY

OOWWWW! Bitch!

BECKY

(laughing)

Oh my God, I'm so sorry --

RAINY

You know, I'd believe you more if

you weren't LAUGHING!

BECKY

(laughing)

I didn't think I'd actually HIT you --

RAINY

I'd chase you down, but my ASS hurts!

Rainy takes a moment to catch her breath.

BECKY

(laughing)

Really; I'm sorry; are you okay?

RAINY

Dude; I am SO gonna have a bruise.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

Rainy limps down the stairs to the basement floor and heads down the hall toward Henry Preston's art classroom.

RAINY

Mr. Preston! It's done! My ass

REALLY hurts, but it's done! You

gotta see it; it looks amazing!

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM

As she enters the classroom, however, she stops dead.

RAINY

You won't believe HOLY GOD!

These last two words slip out when she sees DOMINICK AVERY, strung up with a belt around his neck, hanging from a tall filing cabinet. A toppled chair rests beneath his feet, a cryptic symbol scrawled on the blackboard: a large X, with two jagged circles, one at the top of each crosshatch.

FADE TO BLACK

COMMERCIAL II


	3. Act II

BOSTON PUBLIC

ACT TWO

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, MAIN LOBBY (MORNING)

Hundreds of feet shuffle across the foyer before a pair of legs stride purposefully through the crowd, a tan trench-coat swirling around the knees. The man reaches the large Winslow logo and stops, looking around the lobby, showing his face: it is JEREMY PETERS, looking ten years older.

He glances through the foyer again, when MARILYN SUDOR emerges from the main office and spots him, hailing him.

MARILYN

Jeremy Peters?

JEREMY

(smiles)

Miss Sudor. How are you?

MARILYN

Good; great. Excellent. Wow; it's

been almost four years, hasn't it?

JEREMY

It has, and you wear the years well.

MARILYN

Thank you; you look great yourself.

JEREMY

(smirks)

You're kind, but you can be honest.

I feel ten years older than I look,

which is ten years older than I am.

It's a hazard of the job. But I'll

give you points for trying.

MARILYN

What job is that?

JEREMY

Boston PD. Detective.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

Jeremy descends the stairs quickly and finds HENRY PRESTON and STEVEN HARPER standing at the door to a classroom. The two are evidently at the tail-end of a heated conversation.

HARPER

-- until the police take a look.

JEREMY

That would be me.

Harper turns to Jeremy, does a double-take, then stares.

JEREMY

I believe the word you're looking for

is: "hello." Or perhaps: "yikes."

HARPER

Hello. Jeremy. Good to, see you.

JEREMY

You lie almost as well as Miss Sudor.

HARPER

What, brings you back?

JEREMY

I'm those "police" you just mentioned,

and I thank you for your due diligence.

HENRY

Good; then maybe YOU can tell me why

I can't get into my classroom.

JEREMY

I don't like contaminated crime scenes.

HENRY

I'm sorry: CRIME scene?

JEREMY

A 16-year-old boy shuffled loose his

mortal coil in this room not...

(checks his watch)

...14 hours ago. That concerns me.

HENRY

I'm aware of that. But I was under

the impression that suicide was only

a CRIME when the attempt was failed.

JEREMY

(smiles)

Mister Preston. You are trained to

paint; I am trained to detect. Let

us both do that which we do best.

Harper has cracked an amused grin, trying not to laugh.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM

Students fill the room, sitting silently, staring forward.

Sitting behind the desk, staring back at them with an empty smile, is Harvey Lipschultz, his hands folded on the desk.

Slowly, Harvey's expression changes, like he just realized that he's sitting in front of a classroom full of students.

HARVEY

Good morning.

(beat)

When did you get here?

The students exchange looks; a couple laugh, but not many. The longer Harvey sits, the more confused he looks.

HARVEY

When did I get here?

Riley Ellis, sitting next to Julien McNeal, speaks up.

RILEY

Mr. Lipschultz? Are you okay?

Harvey looks as if he knows he's reading from a script.

HARVEY

(confused)

Of course. I feel fine. As fit as

the Proverbial fiddle.

JULIEN

There's no Proverb about a fiddle.

Harvey looks out over the faces of the class; sees Riley, and Julien, and the two dozen other students in the room.

Slowly he stands, steps out from behind the desk, crosses the room to the door and leaves. The class just watches him go, mute; after a moment, Riley follows after him slowly.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

Harvey shuffles down the corridor, and a dozen paces behind him, Riley follows. Behind her is Julien, and behind him is the rest of the class, following Harvey's unhurried pace.

He turns a corner, finding another long hallway lined with closed classroom doors. He stops at the junction, looking down the corridor, unsure; he turns around toward the hall he just came down, looking equally uncertain.

After a few moments, he turns down the new corridor and heads for the far end, where he reaches a wide window that looks out to the street in front of the building. Outside, he finds a steel-grey snow-sky that looks ready to erupt.

Harvey watches the weather with mounting apprehension until he turns away, looking down the hallway to his left. At the other end he can see the foyer and main office, and a WOMAN standing on the Winslow logo, her back to him, talking with a girl. Confused, relieved, eager, Harvey heads down this last hall toward the foyer with his students in tow.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, FOYER

Harvey reaches the Woman to find that this time it's Ronnie Cooke. She turns to him, looks back at his class, confused.

RONNIE

Harvey; everything okay?

HARVEY

I don't know why I'm here, Ronnie.

RONNIE

Okay.

Ronnie glances quickly around the area and spots CARMEN TORRES over the copy machine in the main office.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, MAIN OFFICE

Ronnie hurries to Carmen.

RONNIE

Carmen; could you take Harvey's class

back to his room and babysit them for

the next eighty minutes?

CARMEN

I...guess. Sure.

RONNIE

Thank you so much.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, RONNIE'S OFFICE

Ronnie sits on the lip of her desk as Harvey sits in a seat across from her, staring absently out the window.

RONNIE

What's going on, Harvey?

HARVEY

Can I be honest with you?

RONNIE

I certainly hope so.

HARVEY

Are we friends, Ronnie? You and I?

RONNIE

(beat; confused)

Sure we are, Harvey. Of course.

HARVEY

As a friend, would you tell me the

truth, even if you thought it might

upset me or hurt my feelings?

RONNIE

If you asked me to; absolutely.

HARVEY

(deep breath)

I think I'm losing my mind, Ronnie.

I don't remember leaving the school

last night; I don't remember coming

back this morning. I remember being

here then, and I remember being here

now, and that's it.

RONNIE

Alright, Harvey; it's okay.

HARVEY

It's not okay, Ronnie. If you were

any kind of a friend, you would under-

stand that.

RONNIE

(slighted)

I DO understand, Harvey. And I also

understand that you're 83 years old,

and that a little memory loss is not

uncommon at your age.

HARVEY

I have a blank space where a memory

should be. I'm missing something; a

piece of my life. That is uncommon.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM

Jeremy meticulously examines the site of Avery's death, his fingertips hovering over the artifacts like the hands of a prognosticator, trying to get a feeling from the scene.

Slowly, he places a chair under the spot where Avery's body was found, and steps onto the seat, positioning himself as Avery had been positioned. He finds himself facing Jenny's Painting of the Door, light spilling through the crack.

After a moment, Jeremy climbs down from the chair and looks more closely at the painting, finding the looping signature of "J. L. McCallum" at the bottom. He turns to the board, and scrutinizes the cryptic X symbol scrawled on the slate as if the pictogram holds all the meaning in the world.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, PRINICPAL'S OFFICE

Becky and Rainy sit before Steven, with Henry behind them.

STEVEN

What was the assignment, Mr. Preston?

HENRY

There wasn't one.

STEVEN

Wasn't one. Okay.

RAINY

It was my idea, Mr. Harper --

BECKY

Don't try to take all the credit.

Henry smiles, stifles a laugh. Steven leans forward, folding his hands on his desk; both girls go silent.

STEVEN

Despite your best efforts to screen

the basketball court and bleachers,

you still got multiple paint-stains

on the walls and floor. So you have

a choice. You can take a suspension

for vandalism, or you can spend a

couple hours after school cleaning

up the mess you made.

BECKY

We'll clean it.

RAINY

Both of us.

STEVEN

(leans back)

Okay. See Mr. Peldon today for your

cleaning supplies. You're dismissed.

Rainy and Becky leave, chastised, but proud of themselves. Once they're gone, Steven turns to Henry with a smirk.

STEVEN

It WAS pretty good.

HENRY

It was VERY good.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, TEACHER'S LOUNGE (AFTERNOON)

Danny sits at a table with Marilyn sitting opposite him. Half a dozen other teachers fill out the room, including CHARLIE BIXBY and MARLA HENDRICKS.

MARILYN

He thought he had lunch with her?

DANNY

And not in like a confused sorta way;

he was SURE he saw her. Thought I was

goofy for implying that he HADN'T.

MARILYN

Well maybe he did. Maybe he saw her

over lunch and they got Chinese take-

out. What do we know, Danny?

DANNY

He said she was covering his class.

Here. Last period. Yesterday.

MARILYN

He was probably just having fun with

you. He's got that quirky sense of

humor from an older school of wit.

CHARLIE

Like the Antebellum school.

DANNY

I can respect that you want to stick

up for a friend, Marilyn. I can. But

there comes a point where you can't

ignore the obvious anymore.

MARLA

Oh yeah; because everything's just

so OBVIOUS to you, isn't it, Danny?

Danny turns, looks at Marla for a moment before answering.

DANNY

The fact that some things are obvious

does not mean that all things MUST be

obvious. But you knew that.

MARLA

SOME THINGS are not obvious. PEOPLE

are not obvious; you can't just pick

them apart and expect all the pieces

to make sense by themselves.

DANNY

Obviously.

Charlie laughs, as RAINY MURPHY bursts into the room.

RAINY

Jenny McCallum's on the roof.

EXT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, ROOF

McCallum stands on the parapet, looking out at the city. That steel-grey snow-sky still hangs low over the school. Guber and Harper are a few dozen yards clear of the girl; Ronnie stands near them, with CHARLIE BIXBY. They watch the motionless girl, a breeze whipping over the roof.

A moment later, Jeremy crests the ladder to the roof and hops over the wall, striding cleanly across the stones.

JEREMY

Jennifer Lynn McCallum.

He weaves smoothly between the teachers, stopping no more than five feet from McCallum and the edge of the building. She doesn't turn to look at him, but she does answer.

McCALLUM

It's a snow-sky today.

Jeremy glances up at the sky, conceding that she's right.

JEREMY

It's time to come inside.

McCALLUM

I can't. This has to end.

JEREMY

Nothing has to end, Jennifer.

McCALLUM

Then what happened to Dominick?

JEREMY

He tried to go through The Door.

McCALLUM

None of this is real, you know.

JEREMY

No?

McCallum shakes her head, still not looking back.

JEREMY

How did I get this scar, Jennifer?

McCALLUM

Bullet fragment; you were shot at.

JEREMY

No. I got it from a diamond ring.

Last year, I shot a kid in a botched

robbery; killed him. And when I went

to his funeral, his mother slapped

me because I took her only son.

McCallum turns to face Jeremy; she isn't sure of anything.

JEREMY

You think this isn't real, but you

don't know what it feels like to know

that a life is ended and so many more

are ruined because of something you

did, because it didn't happen to you.

Jeremy takes a few steps toward McCallum, drawing near.

JEREMY

It happened to me.

McCALLUM

This can't be real --

JEREMY

I will FIND whoever did this to him,

Jenn. I swear to you --

McCALLUM

I did this to him!

Jeremy takes another step, within reach of McCallum.

JEREMY

No, Jenn; you didn't.

McCALLUM

He's dead because of ME!

JEREMY

He made a choice, Jennifer.

Jeremy takes the final step toward McCallum, reaching his hand out to her. She looks at him, on the verge of tears.

JEREMY

And now you have to make one.

McCallum turns to look out over the city and the steel-grey sky, then leans and falls from the parapet. Backward, into Jeremy, who catches her. The crowd on the ground applauds.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

Harvey watches the applauding crowd from a floor up before turning from the window and trudging down the corridor.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM

He reaches his room, which is empty, but finds a cryptic symbol scrawled on the blackboard: a large X, with two jagged circles, one at the top of each crosshatch.

FADE TO BLACK

COMMERCIAL III


	4. Act III

BOSTON PUBLIC

ACT THREE

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, VICE-PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

Scott, Ronnie and Steven are collected in the office as Jeremy tosses a stack of photographs down on the desk. Each one shows the same strange pictogram: a large X with two jagged circles, one at the top of each crosshatch.

SCOTT

What are these?

JEREMY

They appear to be calling cards.

STEVEN

For what?

JEREMY

Well, there's the rub. They've been

found at the scenes of suicides and

accidental deaths. No consistency

of method; no connection between the

casualties; no trace evidence found

to indicate that these deaths were

anything more than they appeared.

SCOTT

But something like THIS; it can't be

a coincidence, can it?

JEREMY

I've been working this case for the

last eight months; I've gone back as

far as 1991, and I've found matching

cases in Philadelphia, New York, and

Washington D.C. 122 deaths, fifteen

years, and only one common thread to

tie them all together.

(indicates photos)

That.

STEVEN

You're saying that Dominick Avery --

JEREMY

I have no doubt that Mr. Avery's death

will go down as yet another suicide.

RONNIE

But you don't think it was.

JEREMY

My theory? There are hundreds it not

thousands more of these that haven't

been reported or recorded. And there

WILL be more if I don't solve it.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, GYMNASIUM (AFTERNOON)

Becky and Rainy work on the bleachers, spraying down and scrubbing clean the scattered stray paint splatters.

BECKY

God, I can't even imagine. I don't

know if I could do what you did.

RAINY

I think you could, if you had to. It's

like...your emotions sorta shut down,

and your rational brain takes over.

BECKY

I don't know; something that hor...

(looks to Rainy)

...I'm sorry, I keep making you talk

about it. Seriously; you can tell me

to just shut the hell up.

RAINY

No. Talking's good. Plus; you listen.

(distant)

I've seen worse. This one girl, she

was my roommate when I was Inside; I

watched her shatter a mirror and cut

her wrists with the pieces. I heard

she didn't make it.

(looks to Becky)

Doesn't get easier though. To see a

thing like that.

BECKY

The only dead body I ever saw was my

granddad at his funeral. He didn't

really look like my granddad anymore.

RAINY

The body isn't the hard part; that's

just meat and bones. Maybe I'm weird,

but corpses don't really freak me out.

BECKY

I don't think you're weird. Eccentric,

sure. But who says that's a bad thing?

Rainy smiles at the complement, but the smile fades.

RAINY

What does freak me out, is a teenager

so afraid of his own future that he's

willing to sacrifice all of the great

things he could have achieved just to

avoid a few terrifying moments.

Rainy glances to Becky, then goes back to cleaning.

BECKY

Such a waste.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, RONNIE'S OFFICE

Ronnie sits cross-legged while McCallum lies on the couch.

RONNIE

Why did you climb up to the roof?

McCALLUM

To make sure gravity still worked.

RONNIE

What would make you want to do that?

McCALLUM

I didn't WANT to. It was just some-

thing I needed to do.

RONNIE

Why do you think you NEED to do that?

McCALLUM

(haggard sigh)

I don't expect you to understand, but

this is all a dream that I'm having.

You; Dominick; the detective. All of

Winslow High School. Just a dream.

(nearly breaks down)

That's why he did what he did.

(pulls it together)

But it's almost over now. I haven't

been able to wake up because I didn't

know that I was dreaming. But now I

do; so now I can wake myself up. It's

just a matter of will.

McCallum stares at the ceiling; Ronnie watches uneasily.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, TEACHER'S LOUNGE

Henry sits at the table, reading the newspaper when Harvey enters and heads for the coffee machine. He is distressed to find the pot empty, and Henry sees his frustration.

HENRY

Harvey; here.

Henry offers his cup of coffee to Harvey, who sits at the table. He takes the cup and tips it back, sipping.

HARVEY

Thank you.

Henry nods, and Harvey drinks from the cup again.

HARVEY

So Henry; how are things.

HENRY

Things?

HARVEY

Things.

HENRY

Which things.

HARVEY

(significantly)

You know; THINGS. With Ronnie.

HENRY

Oh, THOSE things.

(considers)

They're good; really good. Brilliant,

in fact. So brilliant that I'm sure

it's all downhill from here.

(beat)

Kidding.

HARVEY

Can I share with you the one piece of

advice that got me through six decades

of marriage.

HENRY

This should be good.

HARVEY

There is nothing more life-affirming

than the orgasm.

HENRY

(beat; grins)

You're an okay cat, Harvey.

Harvey smiles proudly, and drinks from his cup again.

HARVEY

You're used to making things up that

aren't there, aren't you Henry?

HENRY

Okay; you lost me.

HARVEY

What I mean is that you artist-types

work in a world that isn't really real.

HENRY

(considers)

Oh; well, I guess I can dig that.

HARVEY

But my question is: how do you tell

them apart? How do you know what's

made up, and what isn't?

HENRY

Therein lies the difference between

genius and madness. Keeping the two

separate; remembering which is which.

HARVEY

How can I know that I'm not losing

my mind?

HENRY

The question is: what if you can't?

Harvey looks sufficiently unnerved.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM

Jeremy sits in one of the student desk in the front row, staring at the pictogram, when Marilyn enters the room. She stops in the room, watching him, seeing the student.

JEREMY

All my time chasing this case, and it

brought me back here. Is that destiny?

MARILYN

Maybe it is.

(beat)

How are you, Jeremy? Really.

JEREMY

Tired. I look like hell, and I feel

even worse. Police-years are harder

than human-years; that much is true.

MARILYN

Then why do you do it?

JEREMY

(laughs)

It may kill me 15 years earlier, but

this is the work I was built to do.

MARILYN

You're talking about purpose.

JEREMY

I spent a very long time looking in

a great many places for something

that I ultimately came to understand

I'd been carrying with me all along:

self-actualization. I guess I took

the scenic route to get from Point A

all the way back around to Point A.

MARILYN

What about your mother?

JEREMY

I don't think she likes what I do,

but I eventually accepted that her

disapproval is an unfortunate risk

that I have to be willing to take.

(beat; smiles)

She is proud of me, though; whether

she knows it or not.

Jeremy watches the pictogram, as Marilyn watches him.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, MAIN OFFICE

Harvey shuffles into the office to find Scott behind the reception counter. On sight, Scott scrambles to intercept Harvey, cutting him off from bursting into Steven's office.

HARVEY

I need to speak with Steven.

SCOTT

Now is NOT the time, Harvey.

HARVEY

There IS no other time, Scott.

SCOTT

Harvey; you will have your chance to

tell Mr. Harper anything you can think

of, I assure you, but right now he is

occupied and you CANNOT interrupt him.

Harvey looks past Scott into Steven's office where he finds two adults sitting across the desk from the principal.

HARVEY

What could be so important --

SCOTT

He's talking with the Avery's.

Harvey looks to Scott, then back into the office. The two adults do indeed look grief-stricken; the woman has clearly been crying, while the man looks haggard and stoic. Steven himself is even struggling to hold it together.

HARVEY

Oh...

VIOLET MONTGOMERY enters the office, crossing to Scott.

VIOLET

Just stopped in to let you know I'm

heading out for the afternoon.

SCOTT

Very good. I won't even hazard a

guess as to when we might get out

of here this evening, what with the

world crashing down around our ears.

VIOLET

That's fine; just give me a call

when you have an idea.

SCOTT

Excellent.

VIOLET

I'll see you later tonight then.

Violet leans across the counter and kisses Scott.

HARVEY

Miss Montgomery. I saw one of your

films once.

SCOTT

Oh God; Harvey --

VIOLET

"Films." That's...something I've

never heard them called.

HARVEY

You have a real talent.

SCOTT

Damnit; have you no sense of --

HARVEY

When you broke down crying at the

end of _Daisy's Lesson_, I felt like

I really understood the innocence

that Daisy had sacrificed in order

to achieve her ambition.

Scott just stares at Harvey, confused and lost for words.

VIOLET

(moved)

Thank you, Harvey.

Violet turns to Scott and mouths "love you," then heads for the door as Steven and the Avery's exit his office.

STEVEN

...anything you need, at any time,

don't hesitate to pick up a phone.

MRS. AVERY

Thank you, Mr. Harper.

MR. AVERY

Really. For everything.

STEVEN

Absolutely. My door is always open.

Mr. Avery helps Mrs. Avery out of the main office as Steven heads back into his own office with Harvey following.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

Steven heads for his seat as Harvey steps through the door.

STEVEN

Whatever it is Harvey, I'm almost

positive I don't have time for it.

HARVEY

Time, time; you and Scott, both of

you, so preoccupied with TIME.

STEVEN

Did you come here to discuss some-

thing, Harvey, or did you just want

to pontificate on the nature of time?

HARVEY

Time is a luxury too many take for

granted.

STEVEN

(smiles)

I was right. I don't have time for --

HARVEY

I'm not supposed to be here.

STEVEN

Are you quitting again? Because at

the rate you're going, I'm going to

have to --

HARVEY

I don't think I CAN quit, Steven.

STEVEN

(intrigued)

Oh no? Why's that?

Harvey crosses the office to the window, looks out at that steel-grey snow-sky, still threatening to erupt.

HARVEY

I don't think I can leave the building.

FADE TO BLACK

COMMERCIAL IV


	5. Act IV

BOSTON PUBLIC

ACT FOUR

EXT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, FRONT DOORS

The steel-grey sky hovers over the school as Jenny McCallum emerges, flanked by her parents. She glances back to the building to see Ronnie watching anxiously from the doorway.

As Jenny and her parents head down the pavement, a handful of SNOWFLAKES start to flutter. Jenny sees one, follows it with her eyes, and flashes a small smile as she catches it.

The McCallums reach the street and pile into a sedan, with Jenny in the backseat. Ronnie watches the car pulls away.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, TEACHER'S LOUNGE

Charlie Bixby stands by the coffee machine, pouring himself a fresh cup. Harvey enters, clearly looking for something.

CHARLIE

(without looking)

Someone left the pot empty. Heresy.

(turns to Harvey)

Whoa; you look like you're searching

for something, my friend.

HARVEY

I was looking for my coat. I was

hoping I'd left it in here; not so

eager to get back to my classroom.

Charlie quickly crosses to Harvey and hands him the coffee.

CHARLIE

You have to relax. Go home, catch

a nice long nap; maybe watch an old

copy of _Daisy's Lesson_ on HBO with

all the really good parts cut out.

(laughs)

Just take some time to --

HARVEY

I'm living on borrowed time as it

is, Mr. Bixby.

CHARLIE

We're ALL living on borrowed time,

Harvey. It's the only guarantee

we get with this gift called life:

sooner or later we have to return

it to whatever cosmic Nordstrom we

inhabit. All life's on lease.

HARVEY

(contemplative)

Maybe my lease is up.

(cynical)

Or maybe I'm just going crazy. Have

you thought about that?

CHARLIE

Maybe you ARE crazy.

(laughs)

I'm just kidding. Of COURSE you're

crazy. But have you ever stopped to

think that you might be losing your

mind for a reason?

HARVEY

Why, Charlie? What reason?

CHARLIE

(laughs)

What do I know, Harvey. I'm just

the Greek Chorus in this unfolding

Sophoclean production. I can't tell

you anything more about your mind

than what you already know.

HARVEY

You just say what I'm thinking?

CHARLIE

I wouldn't go THAT far.

HARVEY

But if I AM going crazy, then how do

I know that I'm not imagining you?

CHARLIE

(surprised)

That hurts my feelings.

(smiles)

Assuming, that is, that I exist.

HARVEY

What aren't you telling me?

CHARLIE

All I know...is that I know nothing.

But when I can't sleep at night, I

think of what Annabel Lee told Lenore

in that city in the sea: "all that we

see or seem is but a dream within a

dream." And everything feels right.

Charlie laughs and pats Harvey on the back.

CHARLIE

Don't worry if that doesn't make any

sense. It didn't when my high school

English teacher told it to me back in

eleventh grade, and he was hopped up

on more pills than Rush Limbaugh.

And with that, he leaves Harvey holding his coffee cup.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, GYMNASIUM

Rainy and Becky perch on a one-story scaffold, chipping off dried paint from the cinderblocks. They've clearly been at this a while; both sport paint-flakes in their hair. They are nearly done as they search the wall for more stains.

BECKY

That'll learn us to break the mold

of adolescent tedium.

RAINY

No. It really won't.

BECKY

(sighs)

Yeah; I know.

They both laugh. Rainy reaches to Becky's face and picks a paint-flake out of a swatch of hair that has fallen across the blonde's face. Becky doesn't flinch away; she looks at Rainy with a confused smile. After a second, Rainy reaches back to the swatch of hair and tucks it behind Becky's ear.

RAINY

(glances away)

You know you're really pretty, right?

I mean; it's not like you need me to

point it out, or --

BECKY

I like you too.

Rainy pauses for a moment, but doesn't look to Becky.

RAINY

I don't know if we're talking about

the same thing.

BECKY

I'm pretty sure we're talking about

the same thing.

Becky spots another paint-stain on the wall, chips it off.

RAINY

So what do we do now?

BECKY

Take this stuff back to Mr. Peldon.

RAINY

(laughs)

I mean you and me.

BECKY

Is there a you and me?

RAINY

Do you want there to be?

Becky thinks for a moment, during which Rainy looks like she wishes she could take it back. Then Becky smiles.

BECKY

Yeah; I think I do.

Rainy laughs, releasing all of her mounting nervousness, and Becky laughs with her. As they pack up the supplies, Becky looks out a window to see a swirling torrent of snow.

BECKY

It's snowing. Finally.

RAINY

What are you doing this weekend?

BECKY

(smiles)

Whatever you want.

Rainy smiles back as they climb down from the scaffold.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM

Harvey stands in front of the first row of desks, watching the board, the full coffee cup still in his hand. After a moment, Jeremy enters, unsurprised to find the pictogram.

JEREMY

You weren't going to tell me?

HARVEY

Not if I could help it.

JEREMY

You're facing down the most notorious

serial killer in the history of this

species. Atropos: Cutter of Threads.

(looks to Harvey)

I don't know if I can protect you.

HARVEY

I don't know if you should.

Jeremy nods, conceding that Harvey has made a good point.

HARVEY

I tried to sell life insurance to the

other teachers once. Does that count

as irony?

JEREMY

(sad smile)

I think it might.

A splattering sound at the window catches Harvey's notice, and he looks to see the snow spraying against the glass. He watches it for a moment before turning back to Jeremy; for a second he looks like he might say something – "it's time" perhaps – but in the end he settles for a stoic nod before heading for the door. Jeremy calls him before he leaves.

JEREMY

Harvey...

(Harvey turns)

Your coat.

Harvey looks to the chair behind the desk: his coat hangs over the back. He smiles to Jeremy, crosses the room to retrieve the coat, and heads for the door into the hall.

EXT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, STREET

Harvey emerges from the building and heads down the walk.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

Steven watches Harvey through the window. Scott stands by.

STEVEN

He's going.

Scott nearly answers, but nods with a sad smile instead.

EXT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, STREET

Harvey passes the sidewalk, steps out into the street, and crosses to the other side, where he comes face to face with HELEN. She stands in the snow, smiling softly at Harvey.

HELEN

Hello, Harvey.

INT. McCALLUM RESIDENCE, KITCHEN

Jenny wanders into the kitchen in sweats and bare feet. She opens the refrigerator, searches through it, comes out with a bunch of grapes. Through the window over the sink, she can see the snow coming down more heavily on the back deck.

Jenny looks out curiously for a moment, finishing off a few grapes from the bunch before setting it on the counter. She crosses to a sliding glass door, unlocks it, and slides it silently open; snow drifts softly in, melting on the tiles.

EXT. McCALLUM RESIDENCE, BACK DECK

Jenny steps through the door, heedless of the pristine snow under her bare feet. She takes her time crossing the deck to the rail, where she leans on the balustrade, looking out over the immaculate sheet of snow covering the backyard.

McCALLUM

I was right all along. All of this;

everything; it's an absurd dream.

She doesn't even need to look to know that DOMINICK AVERY is standing at the far end of the deck, his hands in his pockets, looking just as fit as the Proverbial fiddle.

AVERY

(smiles)

You just guessed wrong on WHOSE.

Jenny finally looks, sees Dominick; a tear breaks free and streaks down her cheek, clashing entirely with the broad smile that has taken her face. She crosses to Avery and the two wrap their arms around each other, kissing deeply.

EXT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, STREET

Harvey and Helen stand in the swirling snow.

HARVEY

It's been a long time, Helen.

HELEN

Funny thing about "time." Sometimes

a second can feel like forever; and

sometimes, forever can feel like a

second. It's flexible that way.

HARVEY

Six years didn't feel like a second.

HELEN

I didn't imagine it would. I hope

you can forgive me for that.

HARVEY

Forgive you? There's nothing to for-

give. You were the best part of my

life for the better part of my life.

I can have that again? I would wait

a hundred years if I had to; and it

would feel like a millennium, but it

would still be worth every second.

HELEN

I've caused you a lot of pain.

HARVEY

It only hurt as much as I cared. As

much as I remembered.

HELEN

Then you've earned a rest.

HARVEY

What do we do now?

HELEN

It's actually quite simple, dear; you

have a decision to make. You can come

with me, or you can go back in there.

Helen offers Harvey her hand. Harvey turns to look back at the building, and he clearly isn't sure what to do.

In one of the windows, he spots Jeremy, his arms folded.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM

Jeremy watches Harvey out the window. After a few moments, he turns to the blackboard, looks to the cryptic pictogram.

His lips spread into a soft smile as he leaves the room.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM

Henry Preston stands in front of Jenny's painting, looking intently at it. The rope, it appears, is no longer tied to the branch of the tree. A smile plays on Henry's mouth; and Ronnie is next to him, her head against his neck.

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, GYMNASIUM

Becky sits on the top bleacher in the empty gym; Rainy lays on her back with her head in Becky's lap, with Becky's arm across her shoulders. They are both staring at the massive artistic undertaking, both wearing indelible smiles.

EXT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, STREET

Harvey looks at the building for another moment, then turns back to Helen. He is clearly terrified and resolute, and he reaches for her; he touches her hand, and the snow suddenly kicks up, swirling, blurring, brilliant, FLASHING TO WHITE.

FROM THAT BLINDING WHITENESS, a face swims into hazy focus. It speaks, but the words are liquid, barely recognizable.

STEVEN

Harvey; can you hear me?!

MEDIC (oc)

Get him moving, let's go!

FLASH TO WHITE. The face is clearer, but still indistinct.

STEVEN

Come on; it's Steven, I'm here!

MEDIC (oc)

How long's he been down?!

MARLA (oc)

Almost three minutes!

FLASH TO WHITE.

SMASH CUT:

INT. WINSLOW HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

Harvey is on a gurney, wearing an oxygen mask. Steven is by his side, with LAUREN DAVIS trailing after him, and Marla close behind. LOUISA FENN keeps pace as Scott clears the hallway; ANTHONY WARD and CHERYL HOLT dive out of the way.

SCOTT

(into a cellphone)

Collapsed...

(beat)

Yes...

(beat)

Right now...

STEVEN

And no one saw what happened?

MARLA

Just went over...

STEVE

People don't just --

Harvey takes Steven's hand, and Steven leans near his face.

HARVEY

(muffled)

It's okay...

STEVEN

What? Harvey; stay with me!

HARVEY

Helen's...waiting...

Harvey smiles, satisfied; the last thing he'll ever do.

MEDIC

Heartrate's dropping; losing pressure...

The gurney is wheeled quickly down the hall. Lauren stops following as she catches up to HARRY SENATE; MILTON BUTTLE, KEVIN RILEY and Marilyn watch, stunned, near DANA POOLE.

FADE TO BLACK

END


End file.
